Sam's new dad
Sam's new dad is an upcoming episode of Sam's fan-made Paw Patrol series. Plot Sam, now all sad and pretty much an orphan in Adventure Bay goes to see Ryder. Marshall sees Sam feeling down as he goes to see Ryder. Marshall goes to Sam and asks him what's wrong. Sam says that he is looking for a dad and that Ryder quit. Marshall asks if he can take the position and Sam, after thinking about it for a little bit, says yes. Marshall and Sam then split up as Sam goes to see Ryder. Later, Sam and Ryder then split and Sam goes back to his mansion where Zuma is already waiting. Transcript Opens to Sam and Zuma inside their mansion. Ryder calls Sam Sam: Hello? Ryder: Hi Sam. It's Ryder. I have some sad news. Sam: What is it Ryder? Ryder: I cannot continue as your dad because of new restrictions in relation to Paw Patrol members. Sam: But you said you would be, regardless of what happens. Ryder: I know but this is something that is indeed out of my control. Sam: Alright, Ryder. I understand. Maybe I'll find someone else. Ryder: Thanks, Sam. I'll help you find someone. There are so many people out there. Sam: Oh, by the way, I'm on my way over. Ryder: If you are on your way over, make sure to come see me as soon as you get there, I've got plans for you. Sam: I'll be over there right away. Bye. Sam ends the call. Sam: Zuma, I'm going to see Ryder. I'll be back later. Zuma: Ok, bro. I'll see you later. Sam: See you later. Sam goes to the lookout. Sam: Well, here goes. Marshall: Hey, wait up. Whohohohohoaaaaaaaaa. *crashes into Sam* Sam: hahahaha. You're funny, but you should really watch where you're going. Marshall: Sorry, Sam. But I can't help being clumsy. Sam: Oh, you're clumsy like me? Marshall: Didn't know you were clumsy too. Sam: I am. Marshall: Learn something new every day. Sam: I guess you do. I'm going to see Ryder. Marshall: Wait, Sam. Why the long face? Sam: I'm pretty sad, Marshall. Ryder isn't my dad anymore. Something about restrictions within Paw Patrol. Marshall: Well, that's really sad news. And it's also a shame too. Sam: Ryder has plans to arrange with me, so I have to go. Marshall: Wait first. I have an idea. If you're looking for a dad, well, even though I'm a pup, you want to be my son? Sam: Wow! No-one has ever asked me this before. I'll have a bit of a think right now. Sam has a deep think for a short time before coming up with an answer. Marshall: Come on, the suspense is killing me. Sam: Oh, the answer is definitely yes. You definitely fill that void. Thanks, dad. Marshall: Alright, son. It seems official now. Sam: It is indeed. Marshall: Alright, the pups are waiting for me. Wait, where's Zuma? Sam: He's at my mansion. Marshall: Does he live there? Sam: Yeah. Look, I'll talk later. Ryder needs me. Video cuts to Ryder in the control room. Ryder: Where is Sam? He is definitely here because I've seen him talk to Marshall. Elevator goes up and dings when it reaches the top floor. Ryder turns around. Ryder: Sam. Good to see you. I was getting worried. Sam: I was talking to Marshall about a few things. Ryder: Alright. Anyway, I've got plans for you. Listen closely. Video fades to Ryder and Sam finishing up the plan. Ryder: And that's it. What do you think? Sam: You know, that might definitely work. A ceremony for me. Ryder: I knew you'd like it. Sam: When is the event? Ryder: Probably wait until after you've seen the second live show of Paw Patrol, then we'll arrange a date for your ceremony. Sam: Thanks Ryder. Alright, I'm going home now. Ryder: See you later, Sam. And once again, thanks for understanding about the restrictions set in place. Sam: You're welcome, Ryder. Bye. Sam proceeds back home where Zuma is waiting for him. Zuma: What are you so happy about? Sam: Got myself another dad, bro. Zuma: Who? Sam: Marshall. Zuma: Wait what? But he's our brother. Sam: I'm afraid it's true, Zuma. Marshall is now my dad. Zuma: Well, I think I know what that means. Sam: You and all the other pups are my brothers and sisters though. Zuma: Marshall is your dad and all the other pups are your siblings? Sam: Yes, bro. That is right. Zuma: Don't you have a biological dad? Sam: Yes but he doesn't care at all really, unless it's to do with roasting a company, product or service on camera or when a sport has gone wrong, like for the cricket ball halfway up middle stump and the referee saying nothing when it was supposed to be "out". Zuma: Oh, I see. All the best with your new dad, dude. Sam: Thanks. Zuma: Anyway, what were you and Ryder talking about? Sam: Oh just some ceremony for me to take place later this year. Zuma: You are already with the team. Sam: This one will officially indicate I joined Paw Patrol Team. Zuma: Oh yes. You are the first to have this ceremony that Ryder was talking about. No other member has had this ceremony yet. Sam: This is going to be great. I just can't wait for the big day. Zuma: Me neither, Sam. *Sam & Zuma start laughing as the video fades to black* Characters Pups in this episode: * Marshall * Zuma * Skye (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Rubble (cameo) * Chase (cameo) People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam